MOH: Rabbits Tale
by Raider09
Summary: The final moments of Rabbit


**Medal of Honor: Rabbits Tale**

_CLASSIFIED LOCATION_

_AFO WOLF PACK-RABBIT: TRANSMISSION_

My name is, no my _code name_ is Rabbit and I am a member of AFO Wolf Pack of the U.S Navy Seals. Me and my brother's, Mother (also the team leader), Voodoo (Automatic Rifleman), Preacher (Rifleman) and of course myself Rabbit (marksman). In order for me to properly tell my story, I need to begin at the beginning so here it is.

I am 32 year's old and have been a Seal for 10 years now, I am a Petty Officer First Class in the United States Navy. I am originally from **CENSEORED **and am assigned to Naval Special Warfare Development Group (NSWDG) Seal Team six, but have served a tour with Seal Team Four and One as well. But to my family I am much more than Rabbit, I am….**CENSORED.**

Well that's enough of my history or at least as much as I am allowed to say. Currently I am dieing, blacking out and my breathing is coming in labored breaths. Mother is…mothering me at the moment but I know that I won't last; I'm too far gone to save.

Sad really because I really do enjoy life, you know why they call me Rabbit? I have six kids and a wife, all of whom I love and am sorry I have to leave so early into my life, I won't be there to watch over my kids, but my brothers will, and that comforts me.

I and Mother were on a mission to search for and rescue two other members of Neptune operators, **CENSORED **and **CENSORED.**

I'm lying on the ground now and the blackness is surrounding me, I am trying to hold on but it is very hard, so….s-so-h-

RABBIT!

I'm awake! Where was I? I'm considered the marksman for my team, so I carry the M14 EBR, M4 CBQR, M4A1, M60 and other things. I-I-

RABBIT! RABBIT! R-Rabbit?

It's no use Mother-he's gone.

He can't be gone-

He is Mother…..

**One Month Later:**

_Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington Virginia,_

_United States of America_

Mother, Preacher and Voodoo stared down on a single white head stone that currently sat a few stone from another stone in the cemetery. The three men were there to pay their respects to their fallen comrade, they were there for peace.

After another few moments of silence the three men turned and made their way to their waiting car, they had a family to get too after all.

They left behind that single head stone which on a windy day in June read:

_Neil Roberts_

_Petty Officer First Class (PO1), USN, SWG SEAL TEAM 6,_

_1970-May 4'Th, 2002 (Operation Enduring Freedom, Afghanistan)_

_Bronze Star, Purple Heart _

_"Although I sacrificed personal freedom and many other things, I got just as much as I gave," he wrote his wife in an "open in the event of my death" letter. My time in the Teams was special," Neil Roberts, 32, wrote. "For all the times I was cold, wet, tired, sore, scared, hungry and angry, I had a blast."_

_To his last action, Petty Officer Roberts was true to his SEAL ethos and to the unconditional commitment he made to the Navy when he enlisted. His moment of truth came when he was utterly alone, surrounded by a ruthless enemy deep in hostile territory and undoubtedly knew there was no chance of escape or rescue. Never forget that it is Sailors like Petty Officer Roberts and his shipmates currently engaged in the fight who we are serving._

_Award: Bronze Star (see citation below) _

_Other Awards: Joint Service Achievement Medal_

_Navy and Marine Corps Achievement Medal (2)_

_Army Achievement Medal_

_Joint Meritorious Unit Award_

_Meritorious Unit Commendation_

_Battle "E" Award_

_Good Conduct Medal (4)_

_National Defense Service Medal_

_Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal_

_Southwest Asia Service Medal _

_Armed Forces Service Medal_

_Sea Service Deployment Ribbon (5)_

_NATO Medal (2) _

_Contributions: Neil Roberts was part of a dedicated team fighting the Taliban, a fundamentalist regime that a U.S.-led coalition knocked from power in Afghanistan in 2001, but has continued to conduct guerilla operations, particularly along the Pakistan border. Roberts worked to help ensure that al-Qaeda terrorists could no longer train in, nor launch strikes from Afghanistan since their lethal attack on the World Trade Center in New York on September 11, 2001. _

_Roberts joined the Navy after graduation from high school, where he excelled in football and wrestling. He became a Navy SEAL in 1992. In March 2002, Roberts participated in the opening phase of Operation Anaconda, the U.S.-led offensive in the high mountains of eastern Afghanistan to surround and destroy a large group of al-Qaeda fighters. _

_Roberts was poised to exit the ramp of a MH-47 Chinook helicopter on a nighttime insertion, when the aircraft was hit by rocket-propelled grenades. As it took off, Roberts was thrown from the helicopter. He immediately engaged overwhelming al-Qaeda forces. Roberts survived at least 30 minutes before he was shot and killed at close range. Roberts was the first Navy SEAL to die in Afghanistan, and the first to die in combat since 1989. _

_Intrepid and dedicated rescue forces, unaware of his fate, retook the ridge at a cost of several American lives. The U.S. military now calls that part of Takur Ghar Mountain, "Roberts Ridge." _

_Bronze Star: Neil Roberts was posthumously awarded the Bronze Star. The Navy citation reads in part: "On that evening, his unit was to conduct a clandestine insertion onto a 10,000 foot mountain peak to establish an overwatch position, for an indeterminate amount of time, protecting other U.S. forces involved in the operation." _

"_As the helicopter moved into position for the insertion, Petty Officer Roberts positioned himself on the helicopter ramp in order to expeditiously exit the helicopter, minimizing the threat to the aircraft and crew." _

"_Without notice, his CH-47 helicopter received three rocket- propelled grenades exploding through the body of the aircraft. Hydraulic lines showered the metal ramp with slippery fluid as the aircraft lurched violently from the unexpected assault. Petty Officer Roberts was thrown from the ramp of the helicopter, falling onto the al-Qaeda infested mountain top just below." _

"_He immediately maneuvered to make contact with rescue forces and establish a defensive position but, surrounded by overwhelming enemy force with superior firepower, Petty Officer Roberts died on the battlefield from fatal combat wounds." _

"_By his zealous initiative, courageous actions, and exceptional dedication to duty, Petty Officer Roberts reflected great credit upon himself and upheld the highest traditions of the United States Navy." _

_**This is in Honor of the real Neil Roberts (who it is presumed that the character Rabbit is made created after).**_

_**You can look up his true story by looking him up or going to: **__**.com/neil-roberts**_

_**I wish to thank all of our service men and women (my dad included who is also a PO1 in the USN! Thank you all for your sacrifices!**_


End file.
